Family Matters
by Chibes
Summary: Yusuke has been parted from his children for 16 years but, what if by a freak accident Kagome, Souta, Hiei and Kurama are thrown into the past and have a chance to interact with the Reikai Tentai when they were younger. KurKag or HieiKag guess which
1. Chapter 1

**_Got the idea from Rei Daes and his story "A family I never knew" and yes I asked for permission and No I don't own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho  
_**

Souta hoped that his mother would allow him to stay home, he has been tormented at this school because of his 'diseased sister' and the fact his father wasn't there. Kun-Loon watched the boy, worried as he didn't eat and trudge off towards high school. "Souta! Come back in, I think you deserve a day off from school."

He smiled and ran back inside before she changed her mind. He went to his room and closed the door before pulling out an old photo of a dark-haired teen with three other guys. Two red-heads and the third had black hair with a white starburst on front. "So are you dead or is what the people at school tell me is true; that you were a dead beat dad who decided to leave after I was born. Kagome remembers you but she's too busy saving the world to talk about you. Dad, I wonder why you left, no one tells me anything but I think they don't know. Mama is usually sad but she hides it like Kagome does when she and Inu-nii-chan get into fights."

* * *

A 40 year old Toushin glanced around his lonely residence in the forests of Makai. The Grim Reaper came up to him, "Yusuke, how are you holding up?"

Yusuke turned to her a low growl rumbling through his throat, "Botan, how the fuck do you think I am, I had to leave my kids in Ningenkai when they were just pups and can't ever see them unless I want to put them in harm's way, so tell me how the FUCK AM I?"

Botan sighed and ran a hand through her hair frustrated, "If you will shut up for a moment I came to tell you apparently Koenma lost track of your children after they were put into hiding and he's been trying to find them but a situation came up with demons breaking through the border so we were wondering if you can figure out what's wrong on this end so we can resolve the issue and go back to looking for them, we have it narrowed to about three hundred kids so as soon as the barrier is fix we're sending Kurama and Hiei off to look for them."

Yusuke growled, "Damnit Botan."

He stood and went to the barrier he could see a large grouping of demons all fighting to get out when he heard one say, "The Shikon no Tama is going to be mine."

A lone kuma youkai reared up and killed all the other demons before walking through the crack. Yusuke cursed and told Botan to get Kurama and Hiei to stop it when a bright blue glow forced the kuma back purifying it instantly and as the smoke cleared a human woman of 20 walked through the crack her expression curious as she surveyed her surrounding. An inu-hanyou leapt in behind her, "Damn it Kagome, you're as curious as a pup. Haven't you heard of allowing me to do my job!"

Kagome laughed softly, "InuYasha, of course my almighty protector noticed the Toushin and Lady Death standing there watching us look silly."

The hanyou whipped his head towards the group his body shielding Kagome as he took a defensive stance. Kagome simply walked around him her hand extended, "Hello, my name's Kagome and this is one of my best friends, InuYasha. And you are?"

Yusuke took a hidden whiff of her scent, he recognized it after about 15 years it was his little Kagome who wore her hair in pigtails and befriend any little thing, "Reizen and this is Botan."

Kagome shook their hands, "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where we are I'd be eternally grateful."

Yusuke blinked, "So you know about demons but you don't know about Makai?"

The miko tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'm sure jii-chan has mentioned a time or two when he was trying to purify InuYasha."

"Shut-up wench, what the hell does the old fart put on those? Is it that glue stuff you told me about, because it's hell to pull them off of my hair."

Kagome hid her chuckle, "Awww, poor Inu-chan, he has his precious hair to think of."

Yusuke watched his daughter interact quite playfully with the hanyou then she flinched, "Shit, InuYasha, I have to pick up Souta from football practice. (or as Americans call it: soccer) Come on, nice to meet you two but, I have to go. Hopefully we will get the honor of meeting again though I would appreciate if portals to Demon World don't open on the steps to my temple."

She ran through leaving InuYasha behind for a minute, the hanyou walked up to Yusuke, "You smell a little like Kagome, who the fuck are you?"

Yusuke sent him an amused smirk that was slightly shadowed by a deep sadness, "It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to see her again. Keep an eye on her and her brother for me."

InuYasha gave a curt nod and jumped through the breach. Yusuke and Botan sealed it and the Toushin Lord sat down ignoring the dead bodies surrounding him, "Well, Botan what did you think of that girl?"

Botan smiled, "She was nice and really friendly a little too trusting if you ask me. Why'd you ask Yusuke?"

Yusuke gave her a sad smile, "Well that was my daughter, I can still recognize her scent after all these years. Strawberries and Rain with that weird underlying clean smell, tell Hiei and Kurama that when they look for her."

* * *

InuYasha followed Kagome as she jogged to the practice field and stood propped by the bleachers as they watched the young boy juggle the football. Souta looked up and his face broke into a true smile at seeing them, "Kagome-nee-chan! Inu-nii-chan! You're back!"

Kagome had to stand to the first step of the bleacher to ruffle her hair while InuYasha grabbed his hands sniffing them slightly, "So who've you been fighting?"

Kagome froze and turned to Souta who stuck his hands in his pockets, "Don't worry about it some people were giving some kids a tough time so I fought them. Nothing to worry about and I'm not hurt."

Kagome sighed, "Just don't hurt them too much, 'kay?"

He grinned and tossed the hanyou the ball, "Let's go."

Kagome laughed and InuYasha started to toss the ball into air as Kagome and Souta walked along side him. She drifted behind the group watching a small girl playing with a red ball running into the street in the path of an on coming car. Without thinking, she ran into the street and grabbed the girl flying to safety.

(You know what I mean, when you grab the person while shoving them allowing you to 'fly')

The red sports screeched into a U-turn beside her, "Hey are you okay? I'm so sorry we didn't see the kid."

Kagome looked at the girl in her arms who was crying clutching onto her ball. Souta and InuYasha turned around at the screeching brakes sound Souta was the first to realize that Kagome was missing from the group he ran towards the stopped traffic with InuYasha quickly taking the lead once he caught the scent of Kagome's blood. The girl quieted down once her father ran to the scene and scooped the girl up. He thanked Kagome and helped her up wincing at the peeled skin from her arm and leg and the blood oozing from it. "Is your daughter alright?"

The man nodded, "Its ironic, a guy saved me from a car when I was little and now you save my daughter from getting hit by a car."

Kagome was wretched away by InuYasha who was examining her, "You're crazy, wench. You could have been killed."

Kagome sighed, "I'm fine InuYasha besides I learned my lesson no more rescues till I buy a pad for my butt, elbows and knees."

Souta winced at the mess that was Kagome. "Let's go home so we can clean you up."

She was picked up and carried by InuYasha with Souta taking the lead.

Kagome cringed when they sat her down. Souta pulled out the hydrogen peroxide, "Now Nee-chan, you know that you need to treat that before 'Kaa-san comes and worries."

She glared at him and let out a hiss of pain when the liquid touched her skin, "You're enjoying this entirely too much, Souta."

He sighed, "What possessed you to do that?"

She looked at him indigently, "You wanted me to let that girl get hurt!"

InuYasha snorted, "You try to save everyone, Kagome. Or don't you remember being almost dragged to hell by that soul-Piper when you were trying to help that Miyu girl."

Kagome sighed, "But, it turned out all right. Why don't you go back and stay for a while? I know you hate the modern era.

InuYasha snorted, "Will you be alright without me?"

"No worries InuYasha, I'm not the 15 year-old who didn't know what to do."

"No, you're the 20 year old who seems to feel invincible."

Kagome smirked, "All mighty is more like it. But, seriously, go."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, stay on the shrine, though."

Kagome watched him leave before turning to Souta, "Come on let's go upstairs. I've missed you."

Souta nodded and helped Kagome up. He led her to his room settling on his bed before taking a spot on the floor. "So Souta, you got into a fight…you sure you wern't hurt?"

Souta sighed, "Yes,I'm sure. You won't tell 'Kaa-san, right?"

"No, I was just wondering if it was time to start training you. You know so I can take you with me and you can receive training from either Miroku or Sango."

He jumped up, "Really you'll take me with you!"

"Let's ask 'Kaa-san first before you start packing."

He grabbed her in a tight embrace. Thanking her over and over. She merely laughed and then stiffened. "Souta, my bow and arrows."

* * *

Hiei looked at the shrine with slight distaste, "Fox, this is where the scent leads to."

Kurama nodded and turned towards the main house, "So let's go and meet this daughter of Yusuke."

The door slid open and they watched as a woman of 20, step out holding onto an armed bow, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having two youkai at my front step?"

The two caught sight of a teen boy, "Nee-chan, those are some friends of Otou-san from when he was my age."

She relaxed her bow and put the arrow back in the quiver, "Ah, so I see, did you two hope to see him? Because I'm afraid to disappoint you but he's not here."

Kurama walked up to her frowning slightly at the scent of a dog hanyou all over the shrine, "Well our boss wished for us to locate you as a favor to your father."

"I see, is that all?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the slightly rude dismissal when Souta admonished her, "Nee-chan! That was rude besides which don't you want to learn about Otou-san?"

Kagome nodded, "My apologies, if you wish, please enter."

They walk in with Souta leading and Kagome trailing behind them, keeping a wary gaze on the two youkai.

_**So what do you think of this story…I'm thinking I would do either a Kurama-Kag pairing or a Hiei-Kag pairing…this story will have time-traveling goodness.**_

_**I know you people are waiting for updates on my other YYH-IY x-over but, I working out the kinks on the date with Houjo and whether or not to have Hiei rescue her or enjoy it as she suffers. I'll probably have the former with a tunnel of love rescue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why is everyone a Hiei Kag fan? Hiei-Kagome is winning so Kur-kag fans vote! Oh and someone brought up the idea of a threesome so that's added into the mix! I want to know what y'all think, I have a pairing in mind but, if enough people demand it I might change it._**

_Kurama walked up to her frowning slightly at the scent of a dog hanyou all over the shrine, "Well our boss wished for us to locate you as a favor to your father."_

"_I see, is that all?"_

_Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the slightly rude dismissal when Souta admonished her, "Nee-chan! That was rude besides which don't you want to learn about Otou-san?"_

_Kagome nodded, "My apologies, if you wish, please enter."_

_They walk in with Souta leading and Kagome trailing behind them, keeping a wary gaze on the two youkai._

Kurama sat down with Hiei standing in a corner. "So why are you injured?"

Kagome ran a hand along the bandages, "I landed wrong. Nothing too bad."

Souta turned looked at each demon unsure which one to question first stopping when Kagome's voice broke his choosing process, "So, how did you guys know our father?"

Kurama was the one who spoke, "We worked with him up till right before you were born."

Kagome thoughtfully nodded, "So did he know about you two being demons?"

Hiei snorted, "What do you think, Baka."

The miko glared, "I can purify your ass right now. Don't tempt me."

The Forbidden Child brought his sword up and pointed at her neck. Kagome glared and brought out a barrier forcing him back. "Nice try, but it'll take more then that to intimidate me."

Kurama stood up and stepped in between them, "Please we have no need to fight."

Kagome sighed and settled back down. Hiei merely sheathed his sword his hand on the hilt ready to pull it out at a moments notice. Souta sighed, "Nee-chan, you've spent too much time with Inu-nii-san."

She just swatted him, "I'm not like InuYasha."

The kitsune perked at that tidbit, "InuYasha? As in Dog Demon?"

Souta interrupted, "Actually he's a hanyou and he's the coolest, he destroyed that Noh mask five years ago…"

"SOUTA!"

The younger Higurashi winced, "Oops, sorry nee-chan, but they're demons so I thought it was okay to talk about InuYasha."

Hiei snorted, "I thought a miko didn't associate with youkai much less half-breeds."

Kagome gave a rue smile, "I'm not a very good miko."

Kurama smiled at her, "I'm sure that's an understatement."

She laughed, "Aren't you sweet, but its true, a good miko would have killed you two no questions asked simply because you are youkai. But me, I like to make sure the person is truly evil, I mean some of my closest friends when we first met tried to kill me. But, you know what we haven't been properly introduced…I'm Kagome and this is my brother Souta."

Kurama gestured to Hiei, "This is Hiei and I, myself, am Kurama."

Kagome nodded, "It's nice to meet you two."

Kagome then turned towards the door, "Souta, you better take the blame when InuYasha gets here."

Souta winced, "He's coming isn't he?"

She nodded and the door was kicked opened, "Bitch, I told you to stay out of trouble, I'm gone thirty minutes and you have two strange youkai in your house."

Kagome turned to glare at Souta who was mysteriously missing, "Chicken, too afraid to own up…"

"…InuYasha, they are friends of my father. They are just meeting with us and all that jazz. So no need to worry or did you forget…I'm a big bad miko."

He grumbled, "Did you forget being nice to youkai got you in a hell of a lot trouble?"

She tapped her chin, "You're right, after all I got saddled down with a hormonal hanyou."

"Wench."

"Yes I know them all, Wench, Bitch, Shard detector, Reincarnation, Copy, Girl, Onna, Ningen…shall I go on? You really need to get more creative in your old age, my almighty protector."

InuYasha snorted, "Really cute."

"Oswari."

He slammed to the ground, "I know I'm cute. Nice to see you finally noticed." Turning to the two stunned youkai, "Ignore him, he's just my good friend, his bark is worse then his bite. So what exactly did my father do?"

Kurama went into explaining the Reikai tentai and how they met Yusuke as well as the trials and tribulations they went through. Kagome turned to InuYasha, "Wow, my dad saved the world before I was born and we saved it before he was born."

InuYasha snorted, "That only proves you are as foolish as he was."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "So Kurama, what happened after this fight with Sensui."

_I would like to know this too…stupid Cartoon Network for stopping the series right before this…so I'll go with what I learned. And showing episodes at 5:30 in the morning doesn't count who in there right mind wakes up at that time on a Saturday. _

"I'm not sure I should continue the story just yet, I would rather hear what you have been up too."

InuYasha folded his arms and snorted, "She doesn't need to tell ya bastards anything so don't you go prying."

Kagome stood up smiling at them apologetically, "Sorry, but, you heard my guardian; I guess you should leave."

Hiei snorted, "I've heard of dogs as pets but a mutt with a ningen bitch at his beck and call."

InuYasha growled and tossed Hiei out, "What the hell are you talking about Forbidden Bastard, jealous that you can't find anyone, ningen, hanyou or youkai willing to mate with your ass."

Kagome gaped at him and hissed, "InuYasha."

Kurama sighed, "Hiei, please don't fight with the inu hanyou."

InuYasha snorted, "So is Shorty here actually a fighter?"

Kagome growled, "InuYasha, you better not fight Hiei-san, if you do I'm going to leave with Kouga-kun, after all he is more mature then you. Seriously you need to apologize to him for being disrespectful to him then I'll consider not breaking your back."

InuYasha merely crossed his arms his stance screaming his stubbornness. "Oswari…Oswari…oswari…oswari…oswari…oswari, you ready to apologize?"

Hiei growled, "I don't need some miko to fight my battles for me."

Kagome snorted and she felt someone cling on to her, "Nee-chan, is Inu-nii-san, going to fight him?"

Kagome sighed and fluffed his hair, "It's a guy thing; they need to spray their testosterone to exert their dominance."

Souta swatted her, "I'm a guy you know."

She nodded sagely, "Thank you for proving my point."

He tried to tackle her but, she merely tossed him to the ground, "Careful, little brother, you haven't had the training I've had."

Kurama hid a smile at watching the two interact when he heard, "Kaze no Kizu!" and "Jaou Ensatsu Kokoryuha"

Kagome ran in between them in hopes of stopping the two attacks from colliding, but she was too late and they hit one another in a white explosion of power, Kagome was shot back from the force and instead of hitting the hard cement she landed on a grassy field. Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard since she was a child shout, "What the fuck is going on here, why are there two Hiei's and two Kurama's!"

123123123

Yep they are now in the past…Yay, I updated…yeah cliffie sorry. It's not good sorry but, I noticed this story hasn't been updated for a while so here it is. To the person who asked why she was rude, she was just tired and annoyed; she was just nearly hit by a car. But, she warmed up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_He tried to tackle her but, she merely tossed him to the ground, "Careful, little brother, you haven't had the training I've had."_

_Kurama hid a smile at watching the two interact when he heard, "Kaze no Kizu!" and "Jaou Ensatsu Kokoryuha"_

_Kagome ran in between them in hopes of stopping the two attacks from colliding, but she was too late and they hit one another in a white explosion of power, Kagome was shot back from the force and instead of hitting the hard cement she landed on a grassy field. Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard since she was a child shout, "What the fuck is going on here, why are there two Hiei's and two Kurama's!"_

Kagome then closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to overtake her.

Yusuke was fuming he had just defeated a dozen demons when a bright light flashed and a group of people appeared, not only that he recognized two of them. Kuwabara bent down beside Kagome, "Hey Uremeshi, I think this one needs help."

Kagome groaned and sat up holding her head with one hand and propping herself with another, "Souta, remind me to stop jumping in front of stuff…it's going to get me killed one of these days."

Kuwabara eased back helping her stand up, "You alright?"

The miko blinked clearing her vision, "Yeah."

Yusuke took a deep breath scenting the new comers when he went to Kagome and slammed her to a tree, "Who the hell are you and why do you smell like Kagome!"

Kagome winced, "Maybe because I am Kagome."

He let her go suddenly and growled to the newcomers, "I want an explanation now."

The elder Kurama stepped forward, "I can explain everything. First may I ask the year?"

Kuwabara blinked, "Its 1989."

The kitsune nodded, "I feared as much. We are from the future, the year 2005 and Hiei and the hanyou were fighting and let loose an attack that seemed to have thrown us into the past."

InuYasha growled, "The names InuYasha, avatar."

Kagome sighed, "This day's just getting better and better, next thing lets make my day and bring back Naraku."

InuYasha growled, "Don't joke about shit like that."

Souta looked between the two, "What did happen, you never told me."

Kagome just patted him absently on the top his head, "Well, how are we to get home, er…back to the future?"

Souta grumbled about being patronized while Kuwabara spoke, "So, you're telling me you're the little girl me and Keiko were watching last night when Uremeshi and Kun-Loon went on their anniversary?"

Kagome blinked then nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess I am, hey you were the guy who gave us Buyo."

He blinked, "Buyo? Who's that?"

Souta opened his mouth but Kagome covered it, "Never mind it didn't happen yet."

Botan appeared on her oar, "Yusuke, Kun-Loon's in labor. You better go to her before you have to leave for Makai."

Yusuke cursed and ran into town. Kagome and everyone else were following him. He entered a small apartment and patted a small girl of five absently on her head as he entered the bedroom where he could hear Kun-Loon panting.

InuYasha went into the apartment first and he eyed the little girl, "So that's you, you looked so cute, what happened?"

Kagome muttered, "Oswari" and knelt in front of herself, "Hey, my name's Kagome and I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

The five year old Kagome nodded happily. Kagome continued, "I want you to say a word I'm about to tell you as many times as you want."

The younger girl nodded again, "Its 'Oswari'"

The girl nodded and started repeating it as fast as she could go watching with childish delight as the hanyou was forced into the ground deeper and deeper. Souta whistled, "I never knew you are sadistic."

Kagome got her younger self to stop and she heard InuYasha muttering his agreement, "Well I had to pick something up from hanging around Sesshomaru so much…"

InuYasha stood up, "When the hell did you spend time with that bastard."

Kagome turned to Souta, "Do you mind if you take Kagome someplace, this isn't something for little children to be exposed to."

He nodded and led the girl to a nearby park.

Kagome and the others flinched when they heard a baby's wail. She sighed, "And that would be my brother, Souta perfecting that cry just to deafen me…so InuYasha, when did I meet with Sesshomaru you ask? Simple when you were running around with Kikyo and Sango and Miroku were 'busy', I felt the need to have someone to make hot passionate love to and he was there."

InuYasha turned red, "What the fuck do you mean you fucked Sesshomaru!"

Kagome put a hand to her chest, "Yep and let me tell you it was amazing." 'My god I think he's actually buying this.'

The two Hiei's heard this and both hid a snort of amusement; they then projected the miko's thoughts to both Kurama's. The Youko's stirred and eyes sparkling at the miko, 'I would say she has some kitsune in her if I didn't know she's the detective's kit.'

InuYasha crossed his arms and pouted, "That stops now."

A cool voice behind them agreed. Kagome jumped and twirled, "Dang it Sesshomaru, stop hiding your youki. I hate it when you scare me."

"Miko, as amusing as it is to see you annoy InuYasha, keep me out of your prattle."

She gave him a mock salute, "Yes, Captain, my captain"

Sesshomaru stepped into the doorway dressed in his traditional kimono, "I could still eat you."

"No you won't, first off eating a human would defile you and secondly you know I'd give you the worse stomachache of your life."

He growled, "Somehow I would believe you would."

She grinned up cheekily at him, "You know it."

He raised an eyebrow, "I am here to escort the Toushin to his new residence."

Kagome sighed her eyes darkening from the normal blue to a color akin to indigo, "Oh right I forgot that happened the day Souta was born. So, why on earth did he need to leave us?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Who am I to try and understand the idiocy that the detective works for?"

Kagome nodded, "So his boss is making him, does this have anything to do with the fact he's part youkai?"

InuYasha snorted, but kept quiet when Kagome raised her eyebrow in perfect imitation of Sesshomaru. Souta returned with the younger Kagome in tow, "Is it safe?"

The miko nodded and had to hide her snort of amusement when she saw herself run towards Sesshomaru and latch onto his leg, "Fluffy!"

InuYasha just gave in and started laughing. Sesshomaru merely looked down at the five year old, "Miko, has anyone told you, you look remarkably like Rin did when she was around this age?"

Kagome stopped and looked, "You're right I do, er... did."

Sesshomaru patted the child on the head much like he did with Rin, getting the girl to let go and strolling into the bedroom. They could here Yusuke shouting then an eerie squelching noise and the wailing of the baby get even louder along with a woman's crying. InuYasha sniffed, "Shit, Sesshomaru killed him."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple, "Yeah, I know that and in about five seconds he's going to walk out dragging the body and here he is."

True to Kagome's words Sesshomaru was dragging the dead form of Yusuke and when he reached the child version of Kagome, thunder shook the house, knocking out the power and it began pouring. Kuwabara stood there frozen his eyes on the trail of blood. InuYasha grumbled, "What's with him and killing people?"

Kagome shrugged, "Don't know. Perhaps he has issues with commitment."

Kagome eeped and ducked Sesshomaru's whip, "Dang it I think he was really aiming for me that time."

InuYasha snorted, "I think he likes to show he's all powerful and can control death."

She nodded thoughtfully, "True, he does have the Tenseiga and he has used it before."

Kuwabara turned to her as did the kitsune and Hiei of this time, "What do you mean?"

Kagome explained about the sword and its ability to bring the dead back to life. "He probably lost his patience and just killed him so he doesn't have to listen to him till he is revived in where ever he is going."

Kurama spoke up, "It's true; I met with Yusuke earlier today when he told me what scents to look out for when finding Kagome."

Kuwabara and the others from this time relaxed slightly and they all flinched when they heard the younger Kagome ask, "'tou-san?"

Kagome knelt down beside her younger form, "He had to go away for awhile, but you will get to see him again, miko's honor."

The little girl nodded and clung onto the girl, "Okay, but why do you feel half empty?"

Kagome flinched as did InuYasha, "There's this lady I know who would have died if I didn't help her so that's why I feel half empty."

The little girl nodded solemnly, "That's really nice of you, when I grow up I want to be just like you."

InuYasha snorted and Kagome shot him a look before she smiled, "I know you will. Just don't let anything get you down, kay."

The child nodded happily then ran into her room. Kuwabara was about to speak when Kagome spoke up, "Shit, we ran into him today, didn't we, InuYasha? So he's being sent to Makai…he could have told me who he was when we ran across him."

InuYasha snorted, "I'm still pissed, bitch, what the fuck were you thinking heading off into an unknown territory!"

Kuwabara spoke up, "You shouldn't use such profanities against women, its dishonorable."

The miko sighed, "He doesn't mean it offensively, he's an inu and the swearing, violent, overprotective, and domineering attitude are part of his charm."

"Keh." The hanyou snorted and lifted up his nose.

Kuwabara snickered, "He sounds exactly like Uremeshi. I've heard of women going after guys like their father but that's ridiculous."

Hiei scoffed, "Baka ningen."

Kagome nodded sagely, "Yes, considering there's nothing between InuYasha and me other then friendship and comradeship. Maybe when I was younger but not now."

The hanyou blinked, "You loved me?"

"Give the puppy a cookie. Of course I loved you; you knew that why else would I have willingly given up half my soul so that Kikyou could remain alive. I mean how many times has she tried to kill me? I did it because it made you happy and that's what I wanted. But, know you're like family; you play with Souta and you are helping me raise Shippo. The annoying older brother I've never had."

She then grinned wickedly, "Besides I heard kitsunes are the best lovers in bed."

Souta gagged, "I don't want to hear about your love life nor your fantasies, nee-chan."

Youko managed to take over Kurama's body (past Kurama aka p. Kurama) and drapped his arms around her, "I can prove that statement true if you wish to spare a few hours or days."

Hiei growled, 'This is not time for you to make another conquest in between the sheets, Fox'

Youko mentally growled, 'I like her, she's funny, beautiful and powerful.'

Kagome looked around, "Hey were did the Kurama and Hiei from my time go?"

Hiei snorted, "Did you not notice them leave with the grim reaper? Typical ningen."

Kagome picked up a slipper from beside the door and threw it at him, "Sorry, if we aren't all anal-retentive youkai, you, Type A personality, you."

Souta sweat dropped, "That's the best you could come up with? What happen to the days you could make people twice your age burst into tears?"

She flushed, "That was only once and I was 7 besides I kicked him in the nads. Wait how do you know that? You were only two."

Souta smirked, "Kaa-chan loves to tell that story to the relatives."

She groaned and felt the kitsune holding her laughing at the spitfire he apparently was holding.

**_Yay another update…yep I've updated almost everything, amazing I know, yep the pairing will be slight Kag-kur with slight Kag-Hiei till the coin flip finalizes the pairing, hoping heads win because I haven't written a kag-kur yet._**


	4. Chapter 4

I've flipped 20 different coins at the same time and I must say the heads have it. YAY KURAMA! Sigh I've spent over 1000 dollars on anime and mangas mom's going to kill me. sigh

_Souta sweat dropped, "That's the best you could come up with? What happen to the days you could make people twice your age burst into tears?"_

_She flushed, "That was only once and I was 7 besides I kicked him in the nads. Wait how do you know that? You were only two."_

_Souta smirked, "Kaa-chan loves to tell that story to the relatives."_

_She groaned and felt the kitsune holding her laughing at the spitfire he apparently was holding. _

Youko nuzzled the girl trying not to make his laughter that obvious when InuYasha pulled her away, "Keep away from Kagome, you fucking prick."

The miko patted the hanyou on the head, "It's okay, InuYasha, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

InuYasha snorted and opened his mouth only to have it covered by Kagome, "Muzzle it Inu-YaSHA?!

Kagome pulled her hand away and wiped her hand on his haori. "That was disgusting."

Souta sniggered, "You're learning, InuYasha."

The miko smacked her brother upside the head, "Don't corrupt InuYasha."

Souta laughed, "InuYasha and I are both younger siblings and I'm teaching him how to properly act in the relation."

She groaned, "InuYasha, stop listening to Souta. Souta, act your age, you're 16 years old."

Souta snorted, "Never."

Kagome rubbed her forehead in frustration, 'I swear my past life must have done something REALLY horrible for me to have to suffer through this now.'

Kurama spoke, "May I offer my apartment for your lodgings while you're here."

The miko blinked, "You don't have to, Kurama-san."

Kurama smiled, "Youko and I want to, besides its only myself living in the apartment."

Kagome smiled and thanked him. InuYasha growled, "Quit flirting with Kagome, avatar."

Kurama grinned darkly, "Perhaps I don't wish to stop."

Hiei snorted, 'Control the fox, Kurama.'

Youko grumbled at being treated like a child, Kagome bit her lip, her brain covering everything she could remember about this time, 'Wait, we leave soon.'

Kurama looked at the miko surprised at the fact that she was biting her lower lip nervously was affecting him. He gently freed the lip from the teeth, "What has that lip done to you to warrant such abuse?"

Kagome blinked, pulling out of her train of thought, "I was recalling what I can remember from this time and what happens. I'm pulling up a blank for the most part. I don't think '89 was that eventful…wait were the riots in '89?"

Souta shook his head, "No it was in early '90."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that's right. The government said it was a virus causing the abnormal behavior. Kaa-san wouldn't let us outside at all and she shut everything down, no lights, television, radio and we had to stay silent, nothing to indicate we lived there. It's strange, now that I look back I can recognize the eerie feeling I got from them as youki."

Kurama looked at the two sharply, "Wait, riots?"

The miko's finger tapped her chin as she recalled, "Yeah if I remember correctly they completely burned this area to the ground. We would have been goners if it weren't for the fact we were going into hiding…you know what, they basically destroyed each place we lived at…hmm they must have been after it."

The three from that time period listened in hoping to get some more insights on future dealings when she fell slight. Souta spoke up, "But you were caught when you were 15 that demon grabbed you right in front of me."

Kagome nodded, "And that was where my fear of bugs came from. Arachnophobia was all Naraku fault."

Hiei and Kurama spared a glance at one another, "How is it that you know of Naraku he has been dead for nearly five hundred years and his name isn't known in any human legends it's only spoken in the deepest layers of Makai."

Kagome bit her lip and looked at InuYasha to see what he would say and he did not disappoint, "It's none of your fucking business, that's all you need to know."

Hiei grip tightened on the hilt of his sword and Kagome stepped in between the two, "Oh no you two don't; we are in the past because you two felt like fighting for penetration rights."

Kurama, a small grin on his lips, smoothly stepped in between Kagome and Hiei once he caught the glint in his friend's eye, "Now, this is neither the time nor the place for you two to argue. Now I believe we should move this gathering elsewhere."

He then took Kagome's hand and led her out, Souta trotting after them his gaze on the man who was taking his sister away. InuYasha quickly turned and started following the group snatching Kagome's hand away from the kitsune, "Keep your grubby mitts offa Kagome, baka."

Kagome sighed as his overprotective nature reared up, "Relax, InuYasha, I'm a big girl."

InuYasha was about to retort when a whirlwind passed by and she was gone, "Goddamn that bastard ookami."

Souta looked at InuYasha, "What happened? Where's Kagome? What wolf?"

InuYasha just ignored the boy and quickly followed the scent which Kurama had picked up and was also following.

-------------------

Kagome sat down in the chair beside Kouga, "You know that this annoys InuYasha when you snatch me like that."

Kouga grinned, "That's the point to prove that the wimpy puppy can't protect you. But I was surprise to see you as such. What happened?"

Kagome shook her head, "InuYasha and a youkai called Hiei fought and the resulting explosion threw us back fifteen years."

He whistled slightly, "And InuYasha lived, not many live after a fight with Hiei."

"And how has life been treating you since we last seen one another?"

Kouga shrugged, "It's been alright, Ayame's busy in Makai with the cubs, I plan on returning there later this week after I finish business here in Ningenkai."

He then poured some tea for Kagome which she accepted and when she was about to sip from the cup the door was kicked open and InuYasha was there, "Fucking ookami, keep your grubby paws offa Kagome before I shove Tetsusaiga so far up your ass you won't walk straight for the rest of your life. She ain't your woman."

Kurama came in right after the hanyou and noted the relaxed air Kagome had and the fact that the youkai, which he quickly identified as Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, was amused at the hanyou's overreacting. Youko growled darkly in the recesses of Kurama's mind, 'Take her back, she shouldn't only see the hanyou as a protector.'

Kurama rebuked the spirit mentioning that it was obvious that the two were friends and to interfere with that would defiantly place a hamper on any relationship the two were to concoct. Youko nodded, 'Yeah, good idea, if it appears that we get along with her friends it scores points for us.'

Kurama agreed and he walked forward, "I wasn't aware you knew the lord of the North, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded and returned to sipping her tea calmly, "Yes, but I must ask, you did not leave my brother alone, right?"

Kurama winced mentally, 'Not a good way to score points.' But outwardly he smoothly replied, "We left Souta-kun with Hiei."

InuYasha crossed his arms huffly, "What the fuck, Ookami, why are you all over Kagome if you have a fucking mate."

Kagome twitched and subdued the hanyou, "Baka, he's not all over me we were talking you know the thing you do with your mouth, that if done properly doesn't involve you eating dirt."

Kouga huffed superiorly, "Yeah, Puppy, besides have you even figured out what are you going to do? The barrier to Makai is really weak and if they find out about it they'll be after Kagome or more specifically the younger one who can't fight back. You do suck at protecting her, or do you not remember Mukotsu."

InuYasha's bangs covered his eyes and his fists tightened before he swung out striking Kouga, "Shut-up, you cock-sucker. Besides you didn't do anything at all."

Kagome shuddered slightly at the memory of nearly being raped sprang up, "Kouga, that was not InuYasha's fault, at all. If it was anyone's fault it was Naraku's."

Kurama growled mentally at being left out of what ever was going on, "What did happen, Kagome-chan?"

She sighed, "It's a very long story."

Kouga glared, "Kagome, don't trust him."

She turned to him silently waiting for an explanation, "He's a thief. He holds the spirit of Youko Kurama in him and he's on probation for stealing a forbidden item."

Kurama growled, "That was in the past."

Kagome nodded, "My 'tou-san trusted him so that means he is a good guy."

The kitsune smiled at the miko and InuYasha snorted, "You're just soft on kitunes. After all the coddling you've done with the runt it only makes sense."

Kagome huffed slightly, "I'm not soft on kitsunes, jerk. And I don't coddle Shippo."

Kurama tugged on the miko, under Youko's influence and dragged her into his arms and he took a deep sniff. A voice deeper then the one she was used too growled dangerously, "I am not one to share with another kitsune."

InuYasha tensed at the threatening aura, when it suddenly disappeared and Kagome was set free. "My apologizes, Kagome-chan. Youko got free for a moment."

Kagome was about to ask him to explain some more but InuYasha yanked her away from the kitsune, "I don't trust him if he's like Suikotsu; you ain't staying in his place."

Kouga interrupted the group, "Wait, why would you stay at his place."

"Remember; InuYasha, Souta my younger brother, and I are stuck in this time as are Hiei and Kurama."

"You can stay here, Kagome; your brother too, but I don't let dogs stay overnight."

**_Well that's the chapter posted on this day October 26 2006, the one year anniversary of my daddy's death and on the 30th he would have turned 53. I am a second year college student so updates are sparse especially since I started my practicum. I will try to update in December during my month off._**

**_Hey also guys look out for punkish furball's new fic...she has answered my challenge! Soon she will post a Scryed/IY fic and I can't wait! _**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Remember; InuYasha, Souta my younger brother, and I are stuck in this time as are Hiei and Kurama."_

"_You can stay here, Kagome; your brother too, but I don't let dogs stay overnight."_

Kagome grabbed InuYasha to try and hold him back, "InuYasha, don't do this now."

Kurama looked at the wolf, "Your offer is not necessary because I had invited them and I have extended the offer to all of them."

Kagome could recognize the growling from the many InuYasha-Kouga encounters to mean that Kouga was about to lose his temper and she quickly stepped in between them. "Sorry, Kouga-kun, but I'm going to have to decline your offer; wouldn't want to make Ayame upset that I'm here possibly to steal her man…"

Kouga calmed down and laughed, "And that is what I love about you, you know how to turn a person down without hurting their feelings."

Kagome blushed as Kurama stepped up to whisper in her ear, "I hope that I won't have to experience this firsthand."

Kurama brought everyone to his apartment after they gave their good-bye's. The kitsune knelt back towards her ear, "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see, _Alouette, Je Te Plumerai_, I had heard that it was an excellent film…oh I apologize this must be forward of me."

Kagome smiled at him she had wanted to see that French film since she was fifteen and they had a re-showing at the theater. "I've wanted to watch that film for a while. But…"

Kurama grinned, "In the next cinema they are showing Akira, I'm sure your brother and InuYasha would enjoy watching that movie."

Kagome paused and looked in her wallet counting her money that was printed during and before 1989, "Okay, if they agree then I'm willing to go."

InuYasha turned back towards the girl and kitsune who had lagged, "Hurry up."

He picked the miko up and placed her on his back, "You and lover-boy are taking far too fucking long."

Kagome sighed and leaned forward enjoying the breeze as the hanyou leapt up and ran from building top to building top.

Kurama smirked and took a look around; once ensuring no one was watching he too jumped up and ran atop the buildings trailing the hanyou.

---------

Souta grinned happily when he saw Kagome and InuYasha. As soon as Hiei sensed the three coming, he left to check on Yukina.

Souta grabbed Kagome, "Kagome, who the fuck…ow!"

Kagome whacked him upside his head, "Don't you dare curse, Souta! Ask again without the vulgarities."

Souta winced and muttered about InuYasha being allowed to use profanity, "Who is the person who took you, what wolf?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "I've told you about Kouga…he's the one who took me to talk; he was surprised to see me here."

Kurama stood beside Kagome, "Souta-kun, I was wondering if you and InuYasha would like to watch Akira in the theater while I escort your sister to watch the film, _Alouette, Je Te Plumerai_."

Souta looked the redhead up and down, appraising him in his worthiness to date Kagome, "Fine. I loved Akira."

_(Okay these films technically came out in 88 but lets say for the French film it took time to get there and for Akira lets say they had a long showing due to popularity)_

------

Kurama and Hiei stood in front of their former employer, Koenma. "How did this happen, guys?"

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away while Kurama spoke up, "Well, you had us in the future try and locate Yusuke's children because they managed to go into hiding and when we found them we discovered a hanyou on the premises and the hanyou and Hiei got into a dispute and the resulting explosion appears to have thrown us to the past."

Koenma tapped his chin, "I'll get right on it to get you back but you do realize that I'm going to have to erase your present-selves' memories, we cannot have the risk of the timeline being altered."

Hiei growled, he wasn't pleased at that but Kurama nodded thoughtfully, it would explain how he had no memories of these events. Koenma leaned forward, "I was hoping you guys will fill in on any missions while I give your present selves time off, partially to keep you guys apart, wouldn't want for you to interfere in the timeline more then necessary."

Kurama nodded, he had nothing to really do during this time and he knew Hiei would enjoy being able to fight once again. But something Koenma had said bothered him, "Why is it that we are only ones to have our memories altered?"

Koenma looked at them, "Has Kagome-dono told you about who she is?"

Kurama leaned forward, "Who she is? What do you mean, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma looked through a file, "She's twenty, right? So if I told you, you wouldn't be able to interfere with the past. Kagome-dono is a time traveler, famous for being the one to defeat an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku. InuYasha, who I am sure is with her, is a hanyou from that time period and her self-professed protector. Their memories are not affected by my powers and Souta is a newborn so infantile amnesia would prevent him from remembering anything. You should question her yourself when all of you return to your proper time."

Hiei looked up from the floor, "How long will it be?"

Koenma chuckled nervously, "At most, a month."

---------

Kagome turned to look at the red-head in front of her holding a paper-bag full of clothing, "I told Keiko what happened and she told me to bring this over so that you guys have clothes to wear."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, Kuwabara-oji-kun! Send my thanks to Keiko-oba-chan as well."

The man nodded and sighed, "It's strange to think you're that rug-rat that was playing with Eikichi."

The woman laughed slightly as she recalled the cat. "How is she?"

Kuwabara grinned, "She's had her first litter and they're being weaned now…"

Kagome nodded, his cat was the mother of her fat cat and she knew the day after she got him, her family would go into hiding. Kurama came out from the shower, shirtless and his towel draped around his shoulders, drying his hair and unaware of the blushing miko at the door and the amused human watching her. "Kurama, put a shirt on for god's sake."

He looked up and a smiled formed when he saw the blush Kagome was sporting. Kagome caught his smile that was bordering a smirk and turned away from him facing Kuwabara, "Thank you again; I'm going to take this into the room."

Kurama watched as the miko took the bag from Kuwabara and skirt around him to head to the room they were staying in all the while muttering about annoying youkai. Kazuma chuckled, "So what was that about, Kurama?"

Kurama grinned slyly as Youko pressed his influence, "It's nothing. We are actually preparing to go to the movies."

Kuwabara shook his head and turned to leave, "I can't believe you. She's one of Yusuke's children."

He shut the door and smirked, "She is defiantly **not** a child."

---------------

Kagome ran her hands nervously along the skirt of the dress Keiko packed in the bag. Souta rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on the bed, "Geez, Kagome-nee-chan, you've gone on dates before, not many but you have…"

Kagome glared at him through the mirror she was in front off, "Shut up, Souta."

Souta stood up, deciding he'd rather see what InuYasha was doing then sit and watch his sister fidget.

Kurama looked up as Souta stepped into the living room. "Is your sister ready?"

Souta sighed, "Yes, but she's nervous, she hasn't gone on a date since she was fifteen, you know with all the demon fighting she does, she doesn't fit in with the guys of our time."

Kagome walked out into the living room, during the spiel and groaned, "Souta, I'm sure Kurama doesn't want to hear about my adolescence."

The demon stood from the couch, "Ah, you look lovely. Shall we?"

Kagome smiled as he offered her his arm which she took after securing her wallet. Souta grabbed InuYasha's arm and tugged him along, following the pair up in front of them.

----------------------------

**Okay guys here's a chapter a very short I know but whatever…got all my stories deleted from mediaminer so I'm a bit down…**

**Disclaimer: I know it's at the end but we know I don't own these two fine anime's. Besides I own at least partially two mangas in the works "Underwater Basket-weaving class" and another that hasn't been titled...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kagome smiled as he offered her his arm which she took after securing her wallet. Souta grabbed InuYasha's arm and tugged him along, following the pair up in front of them._

* * *

Kurama fumed slightly in his seat. Kagome caught the pout and smiled, it was obvious that he was still miffed that she paid for her ticket. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Are you still upset, Kurama?"

Youko perked, 'Hey don't let her get away with that.'

------

Souta set down the bag full of snack foods he was carrying and gestured for InuYasha to sit next to him. The hanyou had gone to enough movies over the years to know that the people on the screen weren't real. The previews began and the two just sat and began snacking on the ninja food Souta had bought.

---------

Kurama, his eyes golden, leaned over Kagome and kissed her. He stopped and nipped the girl's lips, "I don't take well to being patronized"

Kagome blinked, her fingers resting on her lips before her gaze traveled to Kurama who was sporting a smug expression. Kagome was shocked at how foreword the youkai was behaving at such a public area, but she had to chuckle to herself and poked him, "I don't want to miss the movie."

He looked at the screen which was still showing the trivia questions that run before the film starts, "I do believe that that won't be a problem."

"Minamino-senpai? Is that you?"

The fox demon sat back into his seat an annoyed expression briefly flashing across his face before he schooled his face into a pleasant countenance as he saw the president of his high school fan club, "Hello, Anderson-chan"

The American sent a tight-lipped smile to Kagome before asking; "Is this your sister, Minamino-senpai?"

Kurama shook his head, he knew that this person could probably list each person in his extended family along with both their signs and quiet possibly any allergies they have, "This is Kagome, she, her brother and friend are currently under my care."

Kagome smiled at the woman but Youko was in his mind pounding his head against the mental confines of his home, 'Baka, baka, baka…we are trying to woo the girl not make her think that she's a burden.'

Too late, the damage was done and Kagome spoke to the woman while Kurama was occupied with Youko and when he came back to the present he noticed that Kagome had moved down a seat and the seat next to him was occupied by Anderson-chan, who currently was giving him love struck glances.

Kagome sat down softly and sent a sidelong glance at Kurama and he looked slightly put out. She turned her attention back to the screen as the opening credits pulled up, noting the fact that a demon sat on her other side. She had tensed but the familiar aura washed over her and she sent a smile at the redhead to her right. The one to her left watched the interaction, looking past the President of his fan club, with thinly veiled frustration.

"It's good to see you again, Shippo."

The kitsune smiled and nodded to her, "And it is a pleasant surprise to see you too."

Before they could continue their conversation the lights dimmed and the film started.

------------

Kagome stood up once the lights had gone back up and smiled, she was glad she finally got the chance to see the film. Turning towards Kurama, she bit back a wince as he was trying to pry the overly amorous Anderson off of his arm, when he sensed her looking he gave her look that promised retribution. Kagome sighed, she knew she was going to regret this, "You can let go of him now. I only let you sit beside him because I knew it would make your day but if you would be so kind as to let my boyfriend go I would appreciate it."

"You didn't say you were dating."

Kagome smiled a thin smile, "You didn't ask. Now if you mind."

Anderson let go like she had been stung and fled the area. Kurama put his arm around Kagome as the girl took one last look at them. Once she was out of sight, Kagome shrugged the kitsune's arm off. Shippo watched the interaction surprised, "But, wait…I'm confused. How are you here?"

Kagome looked at the kitsune she had treated as her son for the past five years, "InuYasha and someone named Hiei, had a fight; explosion and boom we are here."

Shippo hugged her, "Well its good to see you again, It feels like 500 years since we last saw one another."

"It does, doesn't it but look at you. You are all grown up, not the little kit who used to ride in my bicycle basket. But where are my manners, Shippo, this is…"

"Kurama, I know of him, but I didn't know you were dating him."

Watching the interaction confused, the avatar cleared his throat, "How do you know each other?"

Kagome turned and rested her hand lightly on Kurama's chest, "This is Shippo-chan, he is my son. I adopted him, it's a long story. How about we meet up with InuYasha and Souta and I can tell it to you."

Shippo readily agreed and the group headed back to the lobby where Souta and InuYasha were waiting for them. The hanyou noticed the other kitsune and snorted, "Figured she would find the runt again. The brat was always attached to her hip."

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha please don't pick on Shippo. Besides I think Kurama deserves to know how I came to be Shippo's mother in the first place."

The group migrated back towards Kurama's place with InuYasha commenting on how interesting the movie was. Shippo was too busy to participate in the conversation because he was too busy absorbing in all that was Kagome. An act that did not go unnoticed by the other kitsune of the group.

Youko growled, 'He's taunting us I know it. Red, don't let him get away with it.'

Kurama mentally agreed and smoothly leaned over to Kagome and nibbled on her ear while whispering, "I still owe you for the stunt you pulled at the cinema."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at that soft declaration, he story getting derailed and he threw the kitsune a warning glance, "Oi, Kagome, is it your goal to lose your virginity while you are here?"

The reaction he was hoping for came partially true, Kagome turned redder than the fire rat robes he was currently donning. But her face composed itself just a minute after, "It wasn't on the agenda but you are right that should be on my to-do list. Now do you know anyone willing to do the honors?"

InuYasha yanked her away and the motion caused Kurama's claws to leave bloody furrows on Kagome's arms. Kurama looked at his claws and licked the blood off, "Tastes delicious"

Kagome groaned, "Well, Vampire, at least you don't sparkle in the sunlight..."

Kurama quirked his head to the side, "Sparkle?"

"Ignore her. That's something from the future. A book called Twilight." Souta sighed as he watched InuYasha fuss over the bleeding arms.

The hanyou remained carrying the miko as he sent a dark look Kurama. Shippo sent a smile at Kurama as he instead turned his attention to his uncle.

Leaning over the hanyou's shoulder, Kagome sent a smile at Kurama, "Sorry, InuYasha is a tad overprotective. That's kinda how we got stuck in the past."

The group entered Kurama's apartment shortly after that and Kagome was set onto the couch and she began a highly edited version of what happened when she met Shippo the first time.

"I met InuYasha the day I discovered the time portal. It took me 500 years into the past. And here I was a normal teenager one minute, the next I was told I was a miko and not only that I was the reincarnation of the village miko's older sister who died 50 years prior. I ran into InuYasha that first day and he defeated a demon that was chasing me. We formed a tenuous relationship and traveled together. Along our travels we ran into a young fox kit who had lost his parents to a pair of Thunder demons. The younger brother had actually taken Shippo's father's pelt and turned the fur into a belt. We managed to retrieve the pelt and Shippo's father's spirit asked me with to take care of him. Thus he joined us. Over time the relationship evolved into a mother-child balance and I adopted him."

Shippo looked her, "I never knew that Papa asked you to take care of me."

Nodding she ran her fingers though his hair, "I was honored that he asked me to take care of you. You are a joy to have in my life."

Youko pouted a little, 'She told us what happened but you notice that she didn't give any specifics, Red?'

_'I noticed that as well. I wonder if she worries that giving us too much details will change the future. Her past.'_

'We will get more information out of her. It will be very enjoyable to figure out the puzzle.'

Kurama took Kagome's hands gently unraveling them from Shippo's tresses. "You are truly a marvelous woman. Not many are willing to take in a kitsune kit who is not their own. Much less you, a miko, taking in a demon and raising him like your own child."

Shippo hugged his mother and stood up, "Well I need to head out. Sesshoumaru will probably be waiting to hear from me. He doesn't like it when I spend too long in ningenkai. Its all that worries about interfering with the past stuff."

Kagome gave the kitsune a kiss to his forehead, "Stay safe, Shippo."

Giving his uncle a head rub and whacking InuYasha on the back, he left to a cheerful tune. Kurama insured the door was closed and locked before he turned to Kagome, "I would like to take you out again. Perhaps..."

He was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. Koenma epp'ed as he was growled at by the frustrated kitsune. Kurama quickly composed himself, "What is it Koenma-sama?"

Koenma cleared his throat and straightened his hat, "Kurama, I know that Kagome-dono and her family is staying with you. I'm afraid its going to take about a month to figure out how to send the group back to their time. Do not worry I'm having the you and Hiei from their time covering your work load. That way you can focus better on entertaining your guests. I don't want father to find out that she was ever unhappy. We owe her a great deal."

Kagome perked when she heard that they owed her and leaned over Kurama's shoulder, "Is there anyway for me to get a job here? If we are going to be here for a while I wouldn't want to inconvenience Kurama-san. InuYasha and Souta can both put away their food and I would like to help pay for the bills we incur during our stay here."

Koenma nodded, "I'll have Botan work on the paperwork for fake identities so you can get a job. You will understand that I can't allow Souta-sama to attend school I'll see if Master Genkai will be willing to handle yet another pupil and unfortunately InuYasha-sama will have to be kept in doors or disguised if he is to go out in public"

The miko readily agreed. She was so happy that they won't be burdening Kurama with their staying there. Koenma catching Kurama's expression rapidly disconnected the line.

"It really isn't..."

Kagome turned to him, sparkles in her eyes, "Isn't this great, Kurama! I'll be able to get a job and help out. I don't want to burden you anymore than you already are. It will be like we are roommates."

Kurama ran his fingers through a lock of her hair, "Kagome, you are not a burden to me. Neither you or your brother nor InuYasha. I apologize if that is what you thought."

Souta quietly gagged and pushed the hanyou into the other room to give the two privacy.

_**More fluff between Kagome and Kurama. A cameo by Shippo and next chapter has cavity inducing goodness. Job hunt is on. I'm wondering now if this should have a happy ending or not. It most likely will because I'm a sap at heart. Readers, I hope you liked it and I was reading Eclipse if you couldn't tell.**_


End file.
